Totem Spirit
: | actor= Michael Bell }}The Totem Spirit was the disguise of Mr. Ryan. Physical appearance The Totem Spirit was a tall, anthropomorphic totem pole with three faces. The bottom face was blue and had a jagged mouth with its tongue sticking out, a large, blue nose, and black-rimmed eyes with swirly red sclerae, black pupils, and multiple irises; the outer ones being white and the inner ones being yellow. The middle face was orange with a jagged mouth, a large, red nose, and black-rimmed eyes with green sclerae, black pupils, and multiple irises, much like the bottom head. The top face was green with two green and yellow protrusions coming out the sides, two horn-like protrusions coming out of the top, a small, red nose, red lips, and black-rimmed eyes with black pupils and white sclerae. It had large arms and short, but bulky legs made of unpainted wood. Personality He was highly territorial, telling intruders to "Get off my land!" in an ominous, echoing voice, and chasing them off. However, he was also easily distracted, at one point becoming more concerned with getting his turn with the Story Stick than getting rid of the gang. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one The gang were camping at an Indian reservation when Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo went to get some firewood. They were menaced by the Totem Spirit, who commanded them to get off his land. They hid in a bush and ran away. They told the rest of the gang about the monster they saw, but they didn't believe them, not even Freddie Jones; according to him, the totem pole monsters teamed up with the Martians and left Earth five years ago. However, Jay Littlefield believed them; he told them about the Totem Spirit, who was said to appear if his sacred land was threatened. Later, the gang took turns telling stories with the Story Stick, but Daphne Blake's story was interrupted by the Totem Spirit, who captured all but Shaggy and Scooby. Scooby kicked dirt onto the monster, burying him and allowing the others to escape from his grasp. He broke out of the dirt pile and chased the gang until they lost him by hiding in a log. Scooby's nose led the kids to a pit surrounded by the monster's footprints, however it also led them to the monster itself, who rose out of the ground from beneath Scooby. A chase ensued, which eventually ended at a bear's cave, where a bear showed up and chased the monster away. The gang returned to the pit and realized it was filled with ancient Indian artwork. Velma Dinkley figured out the mystery and came up with a plan. unmasked.]] Velma purchased a mail-order termite, who proceeded to devour the Totem Spirit, causing him to panic and run into his own pit. He was unmasked as Mr. Ryan, who was planning to build a hotel, but found the ancient artwork and realized that he could make a lot more money off of it than he would with the hotel. He used wood and paint from his truck to create his Totem Spirit disguise, which he used to scare people away while he stole it. Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 111. The Story Stick Notes/trivia * He was briefly mentioned by Freddie in the following episode, Robopup, in which he claimed that he joined the Martians. }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 monsters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 villains Category:Disguises